Implanted
by cris82
Summary: This story starts with Mulder and Scully investigating a case with the only link to the case being very similar implants to Scullys. Where this case leads is beyond what they both expected.
1. Chapter 1

"How many times have we been here before? Think about it, the specifics may be different but the idea is the same. It never changes, one step forward, three steps back. Don't you get tired of it all?" said Scully with the very familiar look of astonishment and exhaustion on her face.

"So what do you suggest we do? Just give up when we've gotten this far? You know the game by now Scully, we need to keep looking, searching, I will not believe that it has all been worth nothing. Not after all these years". She knew that look in his eye. The one that said that Mulder will be looking into every possible corner he could find. And how could she not stand behind him. After all the years they have been working together at least she knew that even if they did not find the answers to the mystery of the universe that her partner so desperately searched for at least they would be in for one hell of a ride.

"Ok, I give in, what do you have for me Mulder?"

"We'll Scully so glad to see you turn around so quickly, you may be loosing your touch." Mulder gave her one of those, I know you better than you know yourself looks. She couldn't help but to smile at him.

"Today, an interesting file found its way on my desk. Four similar deaths in the past two months. All victims between the ages of 22 and 34. Both men and women. All four victims, different races."

"So whats the similarity?" asked Scully with one eyebrow raised, waiting for the "Oh" factor.

"That's where it becomes interesting. No one would have noticed it. The M.E.'s assistant is very green and wants to been recognized. He did more than dotting all his i's and crossing all his t's. All four victims had a tattoo on their right upper extremity. Right by the rotary cuff. All different tattoo's, all different artists but when he looked a little deeper he realized the tattoos where covering up a scar." Mulder stood looking at his partner waiting for her reaction.

"Ok, so lots of people get tattoo's to cover up scars. There has to be more to it than that to find your interest. So are you going to keep me hanging here Mulder or what?"

"They all had the same metal implant that was taken out of Duane Barry." Mulder held his breath. He knew what a tough case that had been for her, and for him. After detaining Barry, Scully had gone missing for a period of time and when she was finally returned she had no memory of where she was or what had happened to her. It was one of the most difficult times in Mulders life. It was then he realized how much she meant to him. When he knew that he never wanted to loose her.

"How can you be so sure?" She felt almost frozen. This could not be happening again. She felt the sudden urge to leave the room and go home. She hadn't thought about it in years but here she was feeling like it just happened yesterday. She didn't want hear this about Duane Barry or the implants.

"I had them tested by our ballistics unit. They only found one match in their files. It's undeniable."

"If that's the case Mulder, then that means its the same object that is in my neck, the same object that caused and cured my cancer."

What could he say. "Yes." was all he could come up with. "Look Scully, I didn't take this case to bring back old ghost, but when you really think about it all we did was avoid the details. We were all so happy with the fact that you were in remission that nobody dared questioning a thing. Now it seems to have thrown itself right back in our faces." Mulder looked as though he aged within the five minuets they have been talking.

"But their implants are not in the same location as mine. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"I don't know Scully, But don't you want to find out?"

"So where do we start?"

"We leave for Detroit in three hours." Mulder handed her a boarding ticket. "It looks as though there has been a fifth victim. I'll pick you up at your place in and hour and a half."


	2. Chapter 2

Scully found it familiar to be in the clean and sterile environment of the morgue. Though many people would find it "spooky" to be in here she felt it to be comforting. It was something she had complete control over. She had studied the human body and had no problem coming up with conclusions of death. This one was different. After a typical autopsy Scully would usually have a cause of death. This fifth victim had a tattoo in the same location as the first four victims but she could not conclude an actual reason for expiration. After finishing the autopsy she decided to read through the previous victims autopsies. Each one had a different M.E. and all of them had the same finding. No conclusive determination of death. Damn she hated ending her autopsy the same way but what else could she search for. It was time for her to go to the motel, take a relaxing shower and think on it. She called Mulder to find the location of the motel he had them staying at. He gave her the coordinates.

"When I went to check into the motel, the desk clerk told me that an Agent Mulder only requested one room with a california king. So Mulder this must mean you get the floor." Scully looking exhausted and exhilarated at the same time looked at Mulder laying on the bed going through case files.

"I figured I'd save the Bureau some extra dough. Besides I called the morgue attendant about thirty minuets ago and they said you had just left so I got a bath going for you and I ordered pizza. Don't give me that look I ordered a salad for you." She could tell he has something he wanted to talk about but after six hours of standing on her feet and digging inside a corpse a nice bath and a good meal was too good to pass up.

She lay soaking in the bath salts and bubbles that Mulder had ready for her. He even had candles lit in the bathroom. He knew this case would be a tough one for her but really would any other partner go though so much trouble for her. She knew she was lucky. As she lay there trying to relax she could hear Mulder answering the door. Paying for their diner. She reluctantly decided to get out. After all she was starving.

Scully came out of the bathroom in loose boxer shorts and a tank top, her hair wrapped up with her towel. She looked at Mulder sprawled across the bed on his third slice of pizza. He had her salad prepped on the bed with a fork, knife and a sparkling water waiting for her.

"Looks like the bath did you good. You look well rested Scully. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"No, it looks like you have everything covered. Thank you Mulder but I don't want you to think I need taken care of." Scully looked at him unsure of how to feel or think. She enjoyed the fact that he knew her so well and was determined to make her happy but on the other hand she was a strong woman that could take care of herself not matter the circumstance. She looked down at her feet feeling him staring at her.

"You think I don't know that by now Scully? If I do something nice for you its not because I think you need it. I know you can take care of yourself, I just wanted to be there for you. This case doesn't just bring up bad memories for you Scully. You don't remember what happened to you when you disappeared but I remember every day of you being missing." Mulder looked at the slice of pizza still in his hand and threw it back in the box. "I'm going to take a shower. If you want your own room the company card is on the bureau!" Mulder slammed the bathroom door in obvious frustration. Why was she so bad at this? Mulder tried to so show affection to her and she ruined it. Her hunger had passed. She put her food back on the bureau and located her duffle bag. It may be best for her to have her own room after all. She needed time to think, about this case, her relationship with Mulder, maybe just about herself.


	3. Chapter 3

After a good nights sleep Scully woke feeling much better than she did the night before. She felt she owed Mulder an apology or at least an explanation to her actions. As she got dressed and ready for the day she went over what she would actually say to him. They have been partners for so long and have been through so much together. She didn't know if that made it easier or harder to have a conversation like this. As she pondered this she heard a knock at her door.

"It's me Scully! You may have found something!" Mulder yelled through the closed door.

Scully, not fully dressed leaped for the door. "What do you mean? What was found? Was it the toxicological that I ordered?"

"No that's actually still pending. Its the results of the laboratory analysis you ordered. The report came in about thirty minuets ago." Mulder's excitement was apparent.

"Alright, Mulder, the suspense is killing me. What did it find."

"What it found was a very low white blood count. Something that was not looked for with the first four victims."

She could almost read the thoughts going through Mulder's mind.

"I know what your thinking Mulder! A low white count usually occurs in cancer patients. Its something that would not be looked at in an autopsy in a young, presumably healthy person. But it could it also mean nothing. Really, Mulder, think about it, she may have just been anemic."

Scully wasn't even sure herself why she argued the topic with him. He was right in his enthusiasm. It was the first real lead they had.

"I've been thinking about this Mulder, and what we really need is to find a live person with the same similarities. There must be a reason these people are covering their scars and we need to find out what that reason is. They obviously did not remove their implant so why cover it with a tattoo?"

"Follow me for a minuet here Scully, what if they did remove their implants just to find out how dangerous that was and re-implanted them all with a tattoo covering their new scars. Did your autopsy or any of the previous four show scars on the base of their neck…like yours?"

"I honestly don't know Mulder. Its not something that I looked for. I can go back now to check." Scully's hesitation proved how frighten of the answer she obviously was.

"I'll drop you off at the morgue, I'm going to look into Sarah Jones' back round a little more. There has to be something that links her to the previous four victims."

The car ride there was quiet. Scully thought of all the things she wanted to say to him. Thank you, I'm sorry, being the first and foremost but she couldn't get anything out. Instead she just sat in silence thinking about what it would mean if these people did remove their implants just as she had. To find out that it only caused an incurable cancer that that could not be treated by conventional methods. The only way for a cure, which Mulder found out, was to put the implant back in. But did it necessarily have to be in the same location? We had only decided to put it back where we found it. But what if these people just put it back in general. She had so many questions. She just hoped that some of them would be answered.

They reached the morgue in what felt like record time. Mulder was anxious to get to the Jones residents. Scully put her hand on the door handle. "Mulder, I'm sorry for how I reacted last night. To tell you the truth, I'm not even sure why I acted that way."

"Scully, you really don't have to apologize. In all honesty, I acted inappropriate. I just didn't want you to think that I was oblivious to how difficult this case may be on you. I hope you didn't think to much into it."

Shit! Mulder thought to himself. Why was he downplaying it so much with her. Yes, she had basically freaked out at the smallest signs of affection paid to her, but did he really want her to think that he was just being considerate. He wanted her to know how he felt about her but it was so difficult. If she didn't feel the same way as he did what did that mean for their careers together on the X-Files. He couldn't imaging working with anyone but her.

"Right. Well I'm glad we talked." Scully wore a tight smile and closed the car door behind her. I obviously read to much into that, Scully thought to herself as she walked to the hospital entrance. Why was she reading so deep into it in the first place? Did she want it to mean something more? For years she had deep feelings for Mulder but she just couldn't place them. She knew she loved him but it was so hard to admit her true feelings for him. It was quite possible that his feelings were completely platonic and he only cared for her as a co-worker and friend.

It was time to get her head back in the game. She needed to re-examine Sarah Jones and see if she could find any conclusive evidence connecting her to the first four victims. As she reached the door Scully turned around just in time to see Mulder driving almost fully out of sight.

She sighed and walked into the cold unwelcoming feeling of the hospital entrance and made her way down to the morgue.


	4. Chapter 4

Prepped in her pathology gear, Scully had Sarah Jones' body back on the morgue table. She had her turned over face down to take a better look at the back of her neck. Sure enough there was a small scar just below the hair line. Looking at it put chills up Scully's entire body. At least this was something to go on. She couldn't help but to think how this woman could have been her, laying here, having a pathologist investigate her body. She should feel lucky but instead all she felt was dread. What if her time just hadn't come yet. What if she is go to bed one night and never wake up and no one is able to even figure out why she died. With a deep breath, Scully decided she had seen all she needed for now. She needed to figure out if the last four victims had this same scar on the back of the neck.

After getting changed back into her normal clothes she sat down to get her bearings. Deciding to call the offices of the M.E.'s that had autopsied the first four victims, she was able to find out the the previous three did have the same scar on their necks. The first victim was already in his final resting place…. and he was cremated so their was no way of knowing if he shared this similarity. She also had them add a lab test for all of them to check if their white blood counts were low. They would have those results later today, tomorrow the latest. This case was becoming more personal than she cared for.

Scully figured that she had done all she could there and called a taxi back to her motel. She left a message with Mulder letting him know he didn't need to pick her up and to meet him back at her room when he was done at the Jones' place or where ever else his investigation had led him today. She only hoped that he was finding out more then she was.

Back at the motel she made some progress. She had gotten all the results back from the the lab that she added on and sure enough all five victims had a very low white blood count. They didn't have much to go on with their previous medical records. Not all of them even had a primary care doctor but she was lucky enough to to have blood work within the past year on all of them to compare the result to. Previously, they all had normal WBC counts so it was safe to assume this was related to their deaths.

A knock at the door interrupted her concentration. Opening the door, letting Mulder in, she could see how exhausted he was. She hoped this meant that he found some information at the Jones residents. She was looking forward to comparing their findings.

"Hey Scully." Mulder said taking a seat by the desk across from Scully. "Did you come up with anything new?"

"Well, as you suspected Mulder, all the victims had a scar on the back of their necks. We can't determine if that was the case with the first victim being that he has already been cremated. They also have in common that their WBC count were very low. I still cant figure that out. Its possible that they were sick, common cold or viral infection but it's difficult to say postmortem. l also called ballistics back in Washington to find out the comparison's to the implants taken out of them. When I requested them run a report on the size and width's I was told that you had them shipped elsewhere." Scully seemed to have spilled this out in one long run on sentence. She still felt a little awkward around Mulder after last night.

"So did you find anything?" Scully asked hoping for Mulder to break the silence.

"Yes, I did. Absolutely nothing." He stared into Scully's green eyes. "Meaning, Scully, that the "nothing" I found in these five victims may just be what's connecting them." Scully looked at him quizzically.

"All of them, all five of them Scully, lived very solitary lives. After going through Sarah Jones' home I decided to go to the local PD. From there I made some phone calls looking into all of our vic's. They didn't frequent any bars or clubs. None of them were married. No kids. No close friends. The only people that even somewhat knew them where their co-workers. And they all said just about the same thing. These people were loners. Scully, I think this may be a connection."

Jeez, she though. Doesn't that sound like someone I know. Just like me. Trying not to identify herself with the victims she asked, "Where and why did you have the implants shipped?"

I sent them to the Long Gun Men. They already have all the details of Duane Barry's implant on file. Yours too." He looked at her for affirmation that he had made the right decision.

Scully gave him a single nod letting him know he did the right thing, also letting him know how stressed she was about where the case seemed to be leading.

"Are you OK Scully?" Mulder asked with genuine concern in his voice. He stood up and walked over to her.

"Yea, sure I am." Scully said unconvincingly.

Mulder knew that she was lying. He knew her well enough to know that she was not only stressed but scarred. This case held her in its grips.

"Scully." Mulder reached for her hand and pulled her up holding both her hands in his. She looked so beautiful. He wanted to be able to take all her fears and anxieties away from her. "I think this goes without saying but your not in this alone Scully. I'm here for you, no matter what."

Staring up into his intense hazel eyes she said, "This case Mulder." Scully trailed off trying to open up to him but also not wanting to worry him much. "What if this means I'm going to end up like them Mulder? Dead without any reason anyone can find? It all just seems so familiar. Even the way these people lived their lives. This could be me" She seemed so fragile at that moment. Unlike any way he has ever seen her.

Mulder felt broken at that moment. He just wished he could take this all away from her but how?

"I would never let anything happen to you Scully! Thats a promise I intend on keeping." Still holding her hands he pulled her in his arms. His arms were around her waist and she rested her head on his chest. She pulled her head back slightly and he leaned in and lightly kissed her. Their lips barely touching. Her lips were so soft. He couldn't believe he was actually kissing her. He didn't want to stop but he didn't want to push her over the edge either.

Scully couldn't believe his lips were on hers. She felt dizzy in the moment. Her knees went weak, sparks of electricity raced up and down her entire body. Her mind went blank. Primal reactions took over her body. Knowing she could loose control at any moment, she was grateful when she heard his phone ring.

He reluctantly broke his grasp from her to answer his phone. "Mulder."

"Hey Mulder its Froheikie, I have the guys here and we have been looking into those implants you sent us…..and umm…. When are your coming back to Washington?"

Looking at Scully the entire time, he answered, "We'll be home tomorrow."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Would love your reviews! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

The flight back to Washington seemed to pass by in a blur. Scully's head was spinning from everything that had taken place in a 48 hour time span. They managed to get some new information but not enough to have anything truly tangible to go on. She couldn't help but to continue to think about how similar she was to these five dead victims. She also couldn't stop thinking about the kiss that she and Mulder shared. It was sweet and tender. It was also such an emotional moment that it could have just been passed off as his attempt to comfort her. Neither one of them had spoken about it, actually they have barely spoken at all since the call from Frohike last night. After Mulder hung up the phone he said he was going back to his room. He wanted to make arrangements for their flight out the next day. The only words they exchanged after that was when he called her to let her know what time they would be leaving.

The entire night Scully debated on whether or not she should have a discussion with him about what seemed to be building up between them. Relationships were definitely not her forte but than again she didn't think Mulder was a pro in that area either. After putting a great deal of thought into it she decided that the best thing to do was talk to him about it. Even if it lead nowhere it would be better then being awkward around each other. They were to close for that to happen. Finally coming to terms with her decision she drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, next door in his own room, Mulder could not relax. That kiss. Damn how long he had wanted that to happen but it just never felt like the right moment. Not that tonight would have been his idea for their first kiss but at least it had finally happened and the best part about it was that Scully didn't push him away or punch him in his face. He couldn't help but to keep smiling. It took everything he had in him to stay put and not go to Scully's room and tell her exactly how he felt about her. He knew moving to fast with her could be dangerous. He had been in love with her for so long but the more time that passed made it that much more difficult to confront. He was afraid to come on to strong to her. He laughed despite himself. I chase into the night to find the dark and mysterious, face countless dangers and government conspires, but what really frightens me the most is my beautiful 5'3, red headed partner.

Now that sleep was completely beyond him, he decided to take a run and try to clear his mind. Hopefully they would find out more information with their case when they met up with the Long Gun Men tomorrow. Maybe when they were able to quell both of their fears he could truly express himself to her without so much weighing on them.

xxxxxxxx

They walked side by side to the exit. As usual there was a line of taxi's waiting to take people to their destinations. Mulder gave a driver Scully's address, paid him and took her bag from her and placed it in the trunk.

Scully smiled at him. "Thank you, Mulder." This was not custom for him to do at the end of one of their trips.

"Not a problem" he said while holding the car door open, smiling back at her. "How about I pick you up on the way to the Gunmen"?

As Scully slid into the back seat of the car she said "sounds great."

Mulder closed the car door and proceeded to get into his own taxi.

When Scully finally arrived home it felt more like a month that she was away rather than just two days. She put her things away and prepared a lunch. It wasn't even noon yet. Mulder wouldn't be picking her up for about another four hours. She had some time to kill.

After eating and washing the dishes she sat down at her kitchen table to review what they had to go on so far. They didn't have much but then again they have solved other cases with fewer leads than this in the beginning. She thought about what Mulder said about the similarities of the cases with each victim keeping to themselves. She remembered him saying that the only people that even somewhat knew them where their co-workers. With this in mind she pulled out Mulders notes from the day before. He had collected all of their employers information along with each of the co-workers he had spoken to. She called all of the places of employment and left messages to speak with their supervisors. She wanted to know if any of them had behaved oddly or out of character recently.

She was able to get in touch with two of them directly. Neither one of them had anything out of the ordinary to say. They did both mention to her their employees did take some personal time a couple a months earlier and acted a bit strange upon their return. "Do you know where he went?" she heard her self asking both times. She already knew the answer, of course they wouldn't know. "Can you describe the strange behavior?" Both answers almost verbatim. They were even more withdrawn and reclusive than normal.

She jotted down the dates of their work holiday and with no surprise they matched. She already knew when she heard from the next three employers they would have very similar stories to tell. What the hell was going on here, she wondered to herself. At least she knew she was at work and accounted for during the times these victims took an absence from work. This was the first link that she was not tied to. She guiltily took a sigh of relief.

Scully had been busy making phone calls and writing notes that she hadn't realized how much time passed until she heard the buzzard of her door. She pushed the intercom button and heard Mulder saying he was ready when she was.

She gathered up her notes and headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxx

During the thirty minute drive to the Long Gunmen, apprehension filled the car. They were both nervous and excited about what they were soon to find out. Scully filled Mulder in on her recent discoveries into the victims. He had done some of his own research for the few hours they were separated.

"I called around all the local tattoo pallors in close proximity to where our victims lived and worked. I was lucky enough to get dates on every single one of them, and guess what Scully?" Mulder looked like he was about to burst with excitement.

"I don't think I have to guess Mulder, they all got their tattoos on the same date." She said this so mater of factly that Mulder wondered for a second if she was doing the same research he was.

"How did you know that?" Mulder asked sneaking a glance at her while keeping his eyes on the road.

"It just makes sense. Well, in the way that nothing at all makes sense in this case, type of way." Scully chuckled at herself.

Mulder looked at her through the corner of his eye. "Ok, Scully, you have officially been hanging around me too much. I think I'm rubbing off on you."

They both were laughing as they pulled up to what looked on the outside like a desolated office building. One that hasn't been occupied in years. At least thats what the current residents would like you to think.

After turing off the ignition, they both hesitated on getting out of the car. They both feared on some level what the Gunmen were going to tell them. Sitting there, silently communicated with each other like they could with no one else, they both exited the car, heading for the entrance.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is a bit longer than the previous ones. I hope you enjoy for anyone reading. Would love to read your review!

Mulder led the way up the four flights of stairs that became the home of his friends the Lone Gunman. He had met them years ago at a convention. He, at first found them amusing but then learning of how intellectual and skillful they actually were, began to rely on them for information. They have helped him in his quests on many occasions and after the years past he can say they had become his friends.

Scully had now known the Gunmen for many years and despite their odd behavior and crazy theories, they have saved her and Mulder's ass countless times. For what is was worth she like them. More than that she trusted them.

Mulder knocked three times on the door. "We're here boys! Let us in."

Scully couldn't help but laugh, although she has been here many a time, their paranoia always amused her. It also made her feel like her partner wasn't as crazy compared to the unique three some. She heard about four locks being unbolted before Langley half opened the door which still held its chain lock in place, peeked through and asked who was there.

"Its your biggest fans of the LGM magazine and we wanted to know if we could have your autographs." Mulder could hardly make it through his sentence without laughing.

Langley rolled his eyes and unlatched the last lock letting them inside their bizarre office/home. Mulder placed his hand on the small of Scully's back letting her take the lead.

Frohike jumped into his usual characteristic ways when Scully was around. "Well, hello there Agent Scully, aren't you looking quite beautiful today."

Scully smiled and was about to speak when Mulder did it for her. "Down, Frohike, if your not aware, Hell has yet to freeze over and pigs still aren't flying."

"At tad bit sensitive are we there Mudly?" Asked Frohike in his good nature and as charming as he could possibly be way. They had a short embrace. Scully knew they were as close as best friends could possibly be.

"So boys you called us here for a reason and as much as I love to be in your company I would really like to know what you found."

"Well, Mulder, it was pretty interesting stuff you sent us." Byers said speaking for the first time since they walked in. "I haven't been this enthralled in something since the last Kardashian sex scandal."

Scully raised her eyebrow in Byers direction never quite knowing when he was kidding or not.

"Sorry, that was just a joke Agent Scully. This really has had me going. Wait, not had me going… Never mind. Let just get to business. Not business like that. I mean…" Byers, just as awkward as always rambled.

"OK, enough already she's not going to bite. You made a joke now lets all moved forward." Mulder put his arm around Byers shoulders directing him back toward Langley and Frohike that were having too much of a good time on their friend's behalf.

"Would anyone here like to actually explain what you guys have found?" Scully stood with her hand on her hip obviously enjoying the Gunman's awkward and uncomfortableness around her. Lord knows she is the only female to ever grace their presence so why not have a little fun with it.

"I am so sorry about the boys behavior." Langley jumped down off of the table he was sitting on. "Please excuse them, as I'm quite sure your aware we don't get much company here."

Scully laughed at the absurdness of it all but had to admit being around these four guys put her in a much better mood.

"So." Mulder rolled his eyes in as much playfulness he could muster. "Is anyone going to tell us anything or was this just your ploy at getting some human interaction?"

"On the contrary Mulder, we were able to find out quite a bit of information on the metallic pieces you sent us." It was Frohike, all business now. "We compared them all to each other obviously, but then also to that of Duane Barry's and also…." He trailed off.

"ts ok" Scully said, "you don't have to be uncomfortable about the situation. Please continue."

"And also that of Agent Scully's." He looked down at the floor not sure why but feeling ashamed. He had felt like he took a peek into her dairy without her permission and was sharing it with everyone.

Mulder knew that Frohike had a crush on his partner but that was the first time he realized he truly respected her and for that he felt closer to the little man. Mulder couldn't control the small smile that played upon his lips.

"Anyway." Langley jumped in, trying to rescue his friend. "The five implants from your recent victims are identical in every way. Shape, length, width. And even more which we will get too. But not the same in Agent Suclly's or Duane Barrys."

Scully didn't realize that she had been holding her breath. She let out such a sigh that every man in the room looked at her. "Im sorry" she breathed.

Mulder was right next to her now. He pulled up a chair and gently guided her in it. He stood behind her protectively so, as if he could fight off any bad thoughts she had. He leaned into her, his lips close to her ear, his hand resting on her shoulder, "This is a good thing."

"I know" she said putting her hand over his, not looking at him though. She was too full of emotions and she was scared she would break like a porcelain doll in front of every one in the room if she looked at him.

"Please go on." Scully said while Mulder still stood behind her with his hands on both her shoulders.

Now it was Byers turn. "The 'even more' part we promised you. Well, its fantastic. We've never seen anything like this. Better yet we never heard of anything like this. Its an absolute first. If I recall correctly, upon examination of your original implant it was broken in the process," Byers said speaking directly in Scully's direction.

"Yes, thats right," Scully managed. She remembered back on those awful days. First discovering the implant. Then having it tested. Testing it had broken it. Not that she really cared much about it at the time. She hadn't yet known that re-implanting it was going to be the only cure to the cancer she didn't yet know she had. When Mulder figured it out, he risked his life to get a duplicate of her implant.

"What are you getting at Byers?" Mulder asked completely consumed.

"The first one that broke was by accident. But what we found inside it was absolutely incredible!" Now the three of them, almost on cue, walked over to a table that had a multitude of equipment on it. Some of what you would expect to find in a high school science lab. Both Mulder and Scully followed them.

Byers stood next to a very expensive looking microscope. "The first difference we found with these new implants compared to yours is they're fractionally larger in both length and width. They do appear to be some type of microprocessor, as is yours, but we still don't have a way of reading what information has been stored on them."

"What did you find when you broke it open?" Scully asked still feeling a bit unsteady on her feet.

Mulder, almost being able to read her thoughts and emotions, put a steadying arm around her waist. Felling a bit uneasy with his open display of affection Scully was surprised at how grateful she was for his support. She allowed herself to to rest into his embrace.

"There was a small cylindrical piece inside each of them. They appear to be extremely small syringes." Byers stepped back to allow both of them to look into the microscope.

"Thats incredible," Scully looked at each and every one of them. She couldn't believe what she was looking at. "Do you guys have any theories on what this could be?"

"Well, we opened the syringe and tested what was inside of it. It isn't any known substance in our database but the closest match to it that we could find is some type of arsenic," Byers waited, giving them time to let all of this sink in before he continued. "We believe this was set to go off, either by a certain time, maybe an event. We just can't know for certain. All we do know, is this is a very sophisticated piece of material, beyond what we know to be possible."

"I can't believe this Mulder but it makes so much sense. Arsenic is typically very hard to pin point. Its practically untraceable. Whatever this is could be even harder to find, if possible at all. It also could account for all the victims having a low white blood cell count." Scully's mind was reeling. She thought it would be a good idea to go back to the drawing board with this new information they now had thanks to the Lone Gunman.

As crazy as this all was Mulder felt like he could finally breath a little. He could see Scully's mood lighten. It was as though a death sentence that was put on her a few days ago was just lifted.

"Theres one more thing," Langley added. He hated to be the one that spoiled the mood but these were his friends and they had to know everything. "That barcode that was on your implant Scully, these had identical barcodes."

Scully looked up at Mulder. 'Here it is' she thought to herself, 'one sep forward, three more back'.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter has a bit more fluff in it. I decided they needed it after all they have been through. Taking a piece of one of my many favorite episodes "small potatoes", I hope Chris Carter and Fox won't mind. Please review! It makes my day! Hope you enjoy!**

Scully could't even tell you the route Mulder took to drive her home. She was just so unsure of everything right now. It felt good knowing that this wasn't an exact match to her but still… Her thoughts trailed off. Mulder pulled up in front of her apartment.

"Are you going to be ok tonight, Scully?" Mulder looked so worn out himself. She knew he was internalizing all of her grief and anguish.

"Yeah, Mulder, I'll be fine," She said this turing to face him in the car. "I just wanted to thank you for everything. It's good to know I have your support."

He gave her a small, sad smile. "Scully, you never have to thank me for being there for you. I'm always here for you, please know that," he reached over and grabbed her hand. They both sat there for a minuet, neither one of them wanting the other to go. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. He held her hand there for a moment.

Not knowing what else to say Scully said, "Good night, Mulder." She stepped out of the car and walked up to her building's entrance. She could feel him watching her go inside, making sure she was safe.

Scully reached the inside of her apartment. It felt good to be home. She needed to put this behind her for the moment. Needing to feeling somewhat normal. It was still early on a Friday evening. 'Thank God for small favors,' she thought. At least she wasn't expected back into work until Monday morning. She would have the weekend to try and wrap her head around everything that has happened.

She took a long shower and got dressed. She walked around her apartment, tidying up just a bit, not sure what to do with herself. Deciding to watch some television, she sat on the couch and had an old movie playing in the back round when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Scully, its Mulder. Hope you didn't miss me too much." At the same time he was speaking she could hear a knock at her door and an echo of it through the phone.

"Are you here Mulder?" she asked while making her way to the door. When she opened it she saw Mulder standing there with a box of pizza, two bags hanging from his wrists and holding the phone to his ear.

"I figured you might be hungry and knowing you, you would be too burnt out to realize." Lifting up his arm with the bags hanging from it he said, "Wasn't sure if you preferred beer or wine tonight so I got both."

They both stood in her doorway smiling at each other. "What are you doing here Mulder?"

"Well, I thought it being Friday night and we both have had a long week, maybe you wouldn't mind spending some time together outside of work." Mulder felt so unsure of himself. He had worked himself up so much telling himself what a great idea this would be but now he was here and she was just staring at him, not even letting him in. "I'm sorry Scully, I didn't mean to be presumptuous. Maybe another time though."

He started walking down the hallway toward the exit. Scully felt like such a fool. Lord she needed practice in her social skills. "Wait! Mulder, come back." He turned around. She giggled and said, "I'm starving! Please bring that pizza back." She stood back and held the door open for him. He willing obliged.

Scully got plates, napkins and glasses for them. They took the food into her living room in front of her television. "Watching anything good, Scully?" Mulder asked pulling a slice out of a the box and onto his plate.

Scully hadn't realized how hungry she was and now how grateful she was to have Mulder here.

"Not even sure what's on," She said while taking her first bite into a slice. They sat next to each other drinking the beer and eating their pizza. When they finally finished Scully cleared the mess they had made and came back into the living room with the bottle of wine Mulder bought and two wine glasses. She poured them each a glass and raised a toast to him.

"To the best Friday night I've had in a long time." They clinked glasses.

"Same here, Dana," Mulder said smiling at his partner. Scully paused for a second at the sound of her first name coming from his mouth. She recollected herself and took a sip of the wine.

"Umm, this is good Mulder." Scully took another sip. "So whats really going on Mulder?"

"I just didn't want you to be alone tonight. I know I don't say this much Scully but I think you already know how much I care about you. You mean everything to me and I don't want you to go through this alone." Mulder sat there staring at her waiting for her response. Hoping she wouldn't freak out about how strong she is and doesn't need anyone.

"Thank you," she was smiling, looking down into her now almost empty glass of wine.

Mulder reach to the table and took the bottle of wine and refilled both of their glasses. "There was also some stuff I wanted to talk to you about."

"Ok." Scully was nervous but excited. She hoped this would be the conversation about the tension that had obviously been building between them.

"After I dropped you off I called the bureau, I had them put out an alert to every possible tattoo parlor throughout the country, looking for any person coming in for a tattoo on their right shoulder, specifically to cover up a scar." Mulder took another sip of his wine. "I also sent a copy of the autopsy reports over to the Gunmen to see if there's anything new they could find."

"You mean, to see if there was anything I missed." Scully wasn't even upset that he sent them. Hell, she was actually thinking of doing the same tomorrow. This just wasn't the direction she was hoping the conversation might lead. "Im sorry Mulder, I didn't mean that."

Mulder sat in stunned silence. "I didn't mean to offend you Scully. You know I don't doubt your work or your skills. It's just always good to have a fresh pair of eyes when you feel your back against the wall."

Mulder moved closer to her on the couch. He put his glass back on the coffee table and relieved Scully of hers as well.

"That's not the only thing I wanted to talk to you about." His heart was racing. He starting to feel a little light headed and knew it wasn't because of the beer or wine he had. For the second time that night he had Scully's hand in his own. "Dana, we've been working together for years now and although I spend more time with you then anyone else, we never really talk."

"True, Mulder we don't but it's not like our work allows us much time for anything other then, well, work." Scully was nervous. Strange how she could find herself feeling afraid of a conversation with a man she knew so well, so completely. When it came down to it, he was the closest person to her on this planet. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Us." He almost whispered. He was so nervous of her possible rejection he didn't really know how to start. "About my feelings for you." He look down at her hand entangled in his. "About how long I've been in love with you."

"Mulder, I.." She had a thousand thoughts running through her mind but she couldn't mange one word to form.

It felt like they had been sitting there for hours in silence. She hadn't said anything to his confession of his love for her but she hadn't pulled back either. He figured he went this far why stop now. He took his free hand and placed it on her check. She looked him in his eyes. He could see her eyes glistening with the threat of a tear spilling over. He was caressing her face with his thumb when one tear finally got the best of her and trickled down her face.

"I love you too Mulder, I have for so long. I just didn't know if you felt the same way." She could hardly breath now.

He pulled her in and kissed the fallen tear. Putting tiny kisses down the length of her face until he reached the corner of her mouth. He heard her breath quicken. She squeezed his hand a littler tighter giving him the sign it was ok to continue. He gently put his lips on hers and she responded. It was the sweetest of kisses either one of them had ever experienced. As their mouths parted the kiss became more greedy, more passionate. The world could have ended around them and neither one of them would care. The is exactly how they were supposed to be, together.

Mulder pulled back, ending the kiss. He didn't want to move to fast with her. After all these years of being in love with her, he didn't need to rush it now. Besides she had so much going on he was afraid to overwhelm her. "Are you ok, Dana?"

"Yes, perfectly fine," she chuckled. Their hands still interlocked.

"I love you." He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Handing her wine glass back over to her and taking his own he said, "Why don't we enjoy the rest of this movie together."

Even though neither one of them had any idea what the movie was about, that sounded like the most perfect idea anyone could ever have. She cuddled up next to him, resting her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her soft read hair, putting his arm around her waist and smiled. He was going to make sure this would work.

The movie ended but neither one of them was awake to see it. They had both fallen asleep on the couch in each other's arms. It was the first peaceful sleep either one of them had had in days.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Scully's mind was completely blank. She couldn't figure out what was going on. She remembered Mulder coming over with food and drinks, their talk, their kiss. She remembered resting comfortably in his arms. How good she felt. The happiest she felt in a very long time. But now she had no idea where she was. It was pitch black. She could barely see her hand in front of her face. Having no recollection of leaving her apartment or how the hell she got to wherever she was right now, was completely frightening. Taking in deep breaths, trying her best to stop the panic attack that she felt coming on, she closed her eyes and forced herself to calm down. There had to be a reasonable explanation for what was happening.

'Ok, Dana, focus.' she thought to herself, 'your an FBI agent for Christ sake, you can handle this.' Her little pep talk to herself calmed her tremendously. After a minuet or two of standing still her eyes started to adjust to the darkness. She could tell she was inside some place. If felt like it was a large space. Focusing on her vision she could make out what looked like tables all around the room. Beds, maybe gurneys. Hard to tell exactly. Taking a step forward, the soft sound of her own foot fall made her jump. It was so quiet, it was deafening. She took another step.

Now she could make out bodies on the tables. As she moved around the room she could she tell they were all sleeping, unconscious maybe. Each one laying on their stomachs completely naked except for a small sheet covering their lower halves. They all had some type of device hooked to the back of their necks. This device was connected to a type of computer monitor. It seemed to be taking readings of some sort.

Moving around from table to table, body to body, she spotting a woman with read hair. Slowly making her way closer and closer she finally reached the woman. She knelt down to take a look at her face and when she did, she saw herself laying there, eyes closed.

That's when she lost it and started to scream.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to all who have read, followed and reviewed so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Mulder woke up to the most terrifying sound he could ever imagine, Scully screaming. He was disoriented for a moment. Then he realized where he was and that Scully was laying on top of him screaming! "Scully, honey wake up! Wake up! Your having a bad dream."

She wouldn't stop. He was starting to panic. He sat up straighter and started to shake her by the shoulders. "Scully! Wake up!" Finally, her eyes popped open. She looked terrified. Not sure of her own surroundings. Then Mulder firmly held her face between his two hands to look directly at him. "Your ok, Dana, you just had a bad dream is all."

She stared sobbing. "Mulder, Oh my God. You have no idea what their doing. I saw it!" She was visibly shaken.

"It's alright sweetheart. You just had a bad dream. Your ok. Your here in your own home. I'm here with you." Mulder tried to sooth her but he was so shaken himself. His heart was racing and his palms were sweating.

"No, Mulder you don't understand, I was there!" Scully was almost screaming the words at him.

"Where? Where are you talking about?" Mulder still held her firm in his grasps. He was so frightened for her.

"I…I'm…" She was sobbing. She couldn't help herself. It must have been a dream but it felt so real. Now she was starting to calm down. She felt foolish, childish even. It was just a nightmare and she wished with everything in her being that Mulder wasn't there to witness it. Then again she was so grateful to wake up in his arms after that awful dream.

"I'm so sorry Mulder. I don't know what came over me." Her heart rate was finally slowing to a normal pace.

"It's ok. You don't have to apologize. Let me get you a glass of water." He stood up, reluctantly releasing her from his grasp. He sneaked a looked at the time. It was 2:54am. He hadn't expected to stay the night but he knew he was meant to be here. If he wasn't, Scully would have had that awful nightmare here by herself and woke up completely alone.

He poured her a glass of water and brought it over to her. She was sitting on the couch and looked nothing like the Dana Scully he was used too. She actually looked vulnerable.

"Here you go sweetheart. Have something to drink." He handed her the glass and rubbed her back as she drank.

"Thank you Mulder." She looked up at him and saw so much concern in his face. "I'm glad that you were here. Even though I wish you didn't have to witness that."

"Does that happen often?" He asked with genuine concern.

"Not that I could ever remember actually." Taking another sip of her water she placed it on the table next to the wine glasses. She looked at the time. "I can't believe how late it is. I'm sorry I kept her here all night. If you want to go I completely understand."

"I'm exactly where I want to be." He leaned in closing his arms around her waist, kissing her gently on the neck, then behind the ear. He stood up, bringing her up with him. Her arms were around his neck. He lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Their kisses where so hungry for one another. He blindly walked to the bedroom, laying her on her bed, him on top of her.

"I love you so much Dana. I'm so happy that you feel the same way. It has been years that I wanted to tell you but it just never felt like the right time. I want you to know your my everything. I would go to the end of the earth for you, give my life for you." Mulder stared into her electric blue eyes. There was no where else he wanted to be on this entire planet.

"Fox." she giggled saying his first name but knew this was a first name basis kind of situation. "I'm so glad you were here tonight. I can't even describe to you how happy you have made me tonight. I've wanted for so long to tell you how I felt but I was always so scared. I didn't want to ruin what we already had."

He leaned in and kissed her slow and lovingly. He never wanted to stop. He had never wanted anything more in his life then this moment right here. He looked down into her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It was so real. I've had nightmares before but this was different. I don't think this was just a dream. As crazy as it sounds, I think it was a memory." Scully told him all about her dream, every detail.

They laid in bed together for the next few hours. Talking about her dream, about the case, about their feelings for one another. They got familiar with each other's body in ways that were brand new for them. They finally drifted off to sleep in each others arms just before the sun came up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Scully woke up she didn't feel any remnants of her pervious nightmare. She woke up in the arms of the man she loved, that she now knew loved her. She felt relaxed, happy, ecstatic, renewed. She decided to make them breakfast. She slowly lifted his arms from around her, being careful not to wake him and quietly made her way into the kitchen.

Mulder woke up to the smell of coffee brewing and what he thought was bacon. He went into the bathroom to wash up. When he came out he saw that Scully had the table set, ready for them to eat. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. "Good morning beautiful," he said smiling down at her.

Her checks flushed. "Good morning. If I had realized I would be cooking breakfast for you I would have gotten you real bacon." Laughing, she added "You'll have to live with turkey bacon today though."

"Ahh your killing me here!" He couldn't stop smiling. He sat down at the place she set for him at the table. Sitting in comfortable silence they polished off their breakfast.

After clearing the table Scully turned to him and said, "I'm going to go take a shower, Mulder."

"Is that an invitation?" He asked grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into him. She put her arms around his neck. "No, its not," she was fully blushing now.

"Ok, Im actually going to go home and do the same thing." He started kissing her again. Damn how difficult it was to stop.

She walked him to her door. "Thanks for everything, Mulder. I can't tell you how happy I am you showed up here last night."

He leaned in and softly kissed her lips. "So am I. I'll call you later."

"Bye." She was still smiling when he walked down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a nice long shower and getting her self dressed and ready for a new day she sat on her couch. Now that she was alone she could really think about that dream she had. She was certain that it was a real memory. She had never regained access to those memories of her disappearance. Maybe everything that was happening with this case jogged something in her subconscious. She just wished that there was a way to unlock it all.

She tried to take a nap being that they didn't get much sleep the night before. This was completely unsuccessful. It was impossible to stop her mind from racing. She needed to get out of her own mind for awhile. She decided to take a long drive. Hopefully the fresh air would do her some good. Gathering up her keys and phone she was out the door and heading for her car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been a couple of hours since Mulder left Scully's apartment but every moment he spent away from her felt like torture. He wanted to reach out to her, call her, maybe show back up at her place. It played in his favor yesterday. 'No, I can't do that. She'll want her space,' Mulder put his thoughts in check. He knew her well. He knew that she would want time to process everything that had happened.

Trying to divert his thoughts from being with her, he started thinking about what she told him about her dream. How she felt like it was a memory. It was definitely possible. Who knew what they did to her while she was missing. Damn, he hated this. All he wanted above anything else was to be able to protect her, and he was failing miserably.

He laid on his couch, trying to clear is mind of all thoughts. Before he knew it he was drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright light of a semi brought Scully back to full awareness. Her whole body jerked. She wasn't quite sure where she was or why. She looked around and took in her surroundings. She was in her car. It was fully dark outside. She was parked on the side of a dirt road. She picked up her cell phone, there was 10 missed calls from Mulder. 'Oh my God, its after one in the morning. I've been gone for more then 13 hours.' Trying to fight the panic she felt racing in her, she stepped out of the car. Just where the hell was she.

'Think, Dana', she left her apartment this morning to take a "long drive", well she sure enough had that covered. In every direction that she looked, there was nothing but open field. She wasn't even sure what way she should take to head back home. She opened up the car door and took out her cell phone. Mulder must we worried sick, she thought. Pressing the send button, the phone responded in telling her there was no signal. "Shit!" She threw the phone back in the car.

"What to do now Dana?'" she asked out loud to herself. Ok, well standing here in the middle of nowhere isn't going to solve anything. She got back in her car, turned her ignition on and realized she was dangerously low on gas. She pulled back onto the road and just drove.

She figured regardless of what direction she was headed in, she would eventually have to come across a town, a gas station, and hopefully a payphone or would at least have service there to call Mulder.

She continued driving, and driving fast at that. She still had no idea where she was. Looking for land marks was near impossible. Everything seemed the same out here. It felt like she was in an episode of the Twilight Zone at the moment. Just trying to get herself back to civilization was the only thing keeping her sane.

Looking into the distance she saw something vaguely familiar. Her car was pulled over now on the side of the road once again. She needed to get a better look. Before she exited, she took another look at her phone. Still no service. Taking slow but deliberate steps she was now out of sight of her car but the building in front of her was less than a yard away. She reached for her holster. It wasn't there. Why wasn't she wearing her gun. She never left without it. Something strange was definitely happening to her. None of this was like her.

That last thought made her stop in her tracks. 'Was this the smartest thing to be doing,' she was sure she had been here before but this building didn't look like it was going anywhere and she needed to figure out where she was and how to get back home. Get in touch with Mulder.

She got back in her car and continued driving. Now her gas light lit up. Knowing this gave her about 40 more miles, she felt confident that she would find a gas station before her car gave out on her. When the car finally starting sputtering, knowing it was on its last possible fume to keep on going, she saw lights up ahead.

It was a self service gas station. 'Thank God,' she thought. That's when her cell phone started ringing. Her car gave out and she couldn't care less.

"Hello?" She was just so happy to hear her phone ring she didn't even bother to look at the caller I.D. She knew it would be Mulder trying to figure out where she was and why she hadn't gotten back to him all day.

"Mulder, I..." She was cut off by an unfamiliar voice.

"You have no idea the dangerous path you are putting yourself on, Agent Scully. I suggest you get your gas, go home and speak to no one about your experience tonight," the strange voice on the other end of the line ended the call.

"Who is….," Scully heard the line disconnect. Being frightened just reached a whole new level.

Her car refused to budge. She got out and walked to the gas station just up the road. She bought a gallon just to get her car moving again then pulled it into the station where she could fill it up. They had a 24 hour store attached. Inside she figured out where she was. She was deep in Virginia. What the hell had brought her out here.

She bought herself a bottle of water and a map. She asked the attendant, "Do you have a phone I could use."

After the young man's hesitation she pulled out her badge and he then willing gave her the cordless to use. Knowing the number she needed to dial by heart, she heard the phone ringing.

"Please pick up." She couldn't even think anymore.

"Scully! Where are you?" he answered on the second ring.

"Virginia, Pocahontas, Virginia," she practically sobbed. "Mulder, I have no idea how I got here. I'm on my way back home now. It's going to take me about five hours or so to get there. I'll call you when I'm close to D.C."

"Do you want me to come and yet you?' Mulder didn't know what else to do.

"No, I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you Mulder."

"I love you too, please be safe and call me as soon as you can." The phone disconnected and Mulder stood wide eyed in his apartment with nothing else to do but just wait.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a much shorter chapter than the last few but I consider it a prelude for what's to come. I love reading your reviews! Please continue to review and follow, its what makes me what to continue to update. Hope you enjoy!**

Several months had passed since the night that Scully disappeared for hours. When she arrived home that night Mulder was waiting outside of her apartment building. Looking at her, he couldn't believe she was even capable of driving. Pure exhaustion was what he saw. He ran over to the driver side and helped her out of the car. Supporting her slender form he walked her into her apartment. He was speechless. What could he say? What could he ask her? She looked as though she was half asleep on her feet.

"I can't keep my eyes open Mulder. I really just need to get a good nights sleep. Thank you for being here when I got home but please just let me sleep. I'll see you at work tomorrow morning." Scully now halfway in her bed, not even changing her clothes.

Mulder hadn't felt this terrified for her since she was returned after her disappearance and in a coma. "Scully, are you sure you don't want me to stay?"

"Yes." She was already drifting into a deep sleep.

Mulder made his way out the door and left more confused than when he had arrived.

Little by little more things changed as the weeks passed. Scully wouldn't talk to him about what happened that night. The few times he had brought the subject up she would say something like, 'it was just stress' or 'I was just sleep deprived' and change the subject. She started becoming more withdrawn around him. He couldn't figure out if it was because of the night they both confessed their feelings for one another or if it was the case they were working on some months back.

It didn't help matters that the case was now cold. They weren't able to find any new leads since the information the Gunman gave them. At first they were still spending some time together. Never anything like the night Mulder showed up unexpected at Scully's apartment. It was at least something though, but after awhile every time Mulder even hinted on doing something outside of work Scully would busy herself with something or happen to bring up plans she had previously made.

One weekend he called her and told her he needed to speak to her.

"About what?" she asked dryly on the other end of the phone.

"About you, what's been going on with you. About us." Mulder could almost feel her apprehension through the phone.

"Look, Mulder, I appreciate your concern but there isn't anything for you to be worried about and as for us, Mulder, I care about you, I do, but I can't give you what you want right now. I'm sorry but I have to go."

It was the last time Mulder talked to her about anything other than a case they were working on. That was now two months ago. He wasn't upset with her, if she didn't want to pursue a relationship he'd understand, he just missed his friend.

Mulder was thinking about everything that had happened over the months and was bracing himself for another long work week, working with his partner that was now just a faded shade of her former self. Reaching his basement office he was surprised to find the door still locked. Most mornings she beat him to work.

Settling in for the day, Mulder's desk line rang. "Mulder," he answered.

"Assistant Director Skinner would like you in his office." It was Skinner's secretary. Mulder couldn't recall her name at the moment.

"OK, well give us a few minuets. Agent Scully hasn't arrived just yet," Mulder informed the woman.

"Her presents won't be necessary today, Agent Mulder. Skinner would like you here now. We'll see you shortly." The line ended.

Mulder held the phone to his ear for another moment. He was confused. He and Scully were almost always called in as a pair. Why would Skinner want to see him separately? Maybe he was getting called into another under cover assignment which happened from time to time.

Approaching Skinner's office, the secretary announced his arrival and Skinner opened up the door for Mulder to enter.

"Please come in and take a seat Agent Mulder." Skinner was never an easy man to read. Mulder took a seat across his desk.

"So what's going on Skinner? A new undercover job for me this time?" Mulder stared at the quiet man sitting in front of him.

"No, Mulder, not this time. I actually wanted to talk to you about something that I thought you should hear from me first." Skinner was completely serious. Taking off his glasses to stare squarely at the man in front of him. "Agent Scully called me early this morning. She asked to take a leave of absence. She refused to say why and wouldn't tell me how long she expected to be gone."

"What?" Mulder was on his feet now. "What are you talking about? She didn't mention anything to me about taking time off."

"I realize that Mulder. When I asked her if you were aware of this she told me no and that I could tell you when I got the chance. She asked not to be contacted during her absence." Skinner felt for the man but wouldn't show it. "I don't expect any less from your work while she gone Agent Mulder. If you need a partner until she returns there are Agents that"…

"No. No, that's ok. I'll be fine. Thanks for the information." Mulder made his way back down to his office, head bowed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There were so many things Scully wished she could share with her partner but she feared what that knowledge would cause him to do and the danger it might put him in. Scully was definitely not her self lately. The day she drove for hours without any recollection of it was not the last of the strange experiences for her. They still continued.

The nights that she woke up in her home was accompanied by horrible nightmares. Some times it was the exact dream she had the night she slept in Mulders arms. Other times it was far worse. At times she would dream of being in a strange place, feeling herself completely paralyzed while, what she believed where men, performed tests on her. Injecting unknown substances into her veins, prodding at her with unknown instruments. Some of these procedures causing such intense pain that she would pass out in her dream. Memory? And would wake up drenched in sweat.

There have been a number of occasions when she 'woke up' some where and could not recall how she got there. Often it was simple enough to ignore. She may be a couple of blocks away from home or maybe just an hour or so away. But twice more she ending up hours from home. Worrying how to get back and trying to figure out where she was.

After the first night it happened, she was determined to find the building that she came across that looked so familiar to her. She failed in her attempts. She remembered having to lie to Mulder about plans she made with friends for the weekend so she could have the time she needed to drive to Virginia and find that lonely road she was on. She was able to find the gas station with no problem at all and was quite certain that she had never taken a turn off of that road but no building ever showed up.

She also tried tracing the number that called her that night. The person that obviously knew her every move but that was a failure as well. Not only was the number scrambled the call was to short to effectively run a trace.

With nothing new to go on the past couple of months she secretly devoured everything she could about the case. She had read and re-read the reports and their notes so many times, she could now recite them verbatim. This obsession didn't bring her any closer to the truth though. In fact, all it did was pull her deeper into the darkness that she hated so much. Pulled her farther away from her partnership, friendship, possible relationship, with Mulder.

She missed him. There was no doubt about it but she couldn't invite him into this. She heeded the advice of the strangers call when he told her not to mention anything about her experience to anyone. So, now that it was becoming more and more difficult to hide these things from her partner, she decided to take some time away from work. She knew before she was capable of having a normal life again she needed to get to the bottom of this. She knew the answers where there. You just have to know where to look.


	10. Chapter 10

Mulder's routine became boring and mundane. Every case that he received was nothing to get very excited about. Most of what he took on was just busy work to say the least. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Scully. Was she ok, what she was doing, was she thinking about him. It was close to a month now that he hadn't seen or spoken to her. He couldn't count the number of times that he picked up the phone and started to dial her number or that he contemplated driving to her apartment. Every time, he talked himself out of if though. He would think back to what Skinner told him. How she had wished to not be contacted during her leave. Besides, she knew how to reach him if she needed or wanted to. He had to accept the fact that she didn't want him in her life right now. He respected her enough to leave her alone.

He spent most of his time off of work reading or watching old movies that he had seen to many times to count. During his free time he wished he was in work, while he was in work he wished he was working with her again. On one of these typical evenings alone in his apartment, Mulder dribbling a basketball, stopped at the sound of his pager going off. Picking it up off the counter he set it on he hoped his eyes would fall upon Scully's number. Looking at the display he knew it was just wishful thinking.

It was the main number to call into the Bureau when they may have a lead or additional information for you. He sighed, walking over to his cordless. None of his open cases held any enthusiasm for him. Nothing that he would really want to interrupt his very "entertaining" evening.

Calling the number he gave his name and badge number. The woman's voice on the other end asked him to hold moment while she looked for the information of the reason for his page.

"Ok, Agent Mulder, I have it right here. It seems to be a related to a cold case you set an alert on some time back."

A cold case. That got his attention. He didn't even know how many cases he still had open and was just waiting for new information to come his way to move his investigation just a bit farther. Maybe this was exactly what he needed to get him out of this slump he was in.

"About six months ago you put an alert out to all tattoo pallors for people coming in to cover up scars on their upper right shoulder?" The woman spoke in a flat bored voice.

Now Mulder felt his palms starting to sweat and his heart racing. This was the last real case he worked on with Scully. Their last case before everything changed, before she left.

"Yes that's right. Did one call in with information?" He was anxious now.

"No, Agent Mulder. Six have called in within the past week."

"Oh," was all he could mange.

"I will fax all the details to your office, Agent Mulder. Is there anything else I could do for you tonight?" asked the polite woman on the other end of the line.

"No, thank you. Please send that fax right away. I'll be back in my office in twenty minuets." Mulder hung up the phone, grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking in to the Federal Building this late always made Mulder feel as though he was doing something wrong. It was so quiet. Hardly anyone around but it was fine with him at the moment. As he made his way down to his office his cellular began to ring. Pulling it out of his jacket pocket and looking at the caller I.D. he said, "Thank you for the punctual check in boys but now is actually not a good time."

Since Scully's absence each one of his friends at the Lone Gunman had made sure to call him routinely. Especially on the weekends when they knew Mulder wasn't working.

"I disagree Mulder." It was Byers. "I think now is as good a time as any. You should come over here as soon as you possibly can. It may have to do with Agent Scully."

"What! Tell me what you found!" Mulder felt his breath coming in short, fast gasps. First the call from the Bureau, now this call from the Gunman. Something was happening.

"You know how we feel about talking over an unsecured line. We'll see you when you get here." Byers hung up, knowing Mulder would get there soon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He collected all the papers on the fax machine. After calling back the hotline number making sure they were not sending anything else, Mulder took the facsimiles with him without even reading them. He needed to find out what the Gunman had. He could read these reports there.

It took him less than a half hour to reach his destination. After going through the normal procedural of the flight of stairs knocking and waiting for what seemed like an eternity, locks being undone, he was finally standing in front of the Gunmen.

"At first there wasn't enough information to realize that anything was related." Byers started out feeling his friends anxiousness. "Subtle things at first. Our phones going off with no one there, having brown outs in the building. Things like that. But then more curious events started to happen. One night Langley was working with those implants you and Agent Scully had sent us and he was the one that really noticed."

"Noticed what?" Mulder couldn't get the information from them fast enough.

Langley took the spotlight. "I was just fiddling around with them really. We have already tested them in every way we know humanly possible but every now and again we like to revisit it. See if anything jumps out at us. If we missed anything. I was handling one of them and I see my wrist watch going crazy. The dials are going forward and backward. As Byers said we also were having experiences with our phones and electricity. But tonight. Tonight was different. You know how all of those implants were broken open to find what's inside? And we have the remnants of Agents Scullys original implant." Langley took a deep breath.

"Well, what is it?" Mulder was ready to explode at this point

"They all seemed to put themselves back together. Every one of them, every piece." The room was silent.

Not sure what to do with this information Mulder just looked around at the guys for a moment. "Ok so what do you suppose it means?"

Walking closer and speaking for the first time Frohike said, "We think there is some type of event that is almost awakening all of them. We just don't know the cause or reasoning for them are."

"Well how exactly does that help me, or Scully?" Mulder was frustrated. He had hoped that tonight might be the night he got closer to getting his partner and friend back in his life.

"We're not sure Mulder, we just knew you would want what ever information was out there." Frohike wished he could be more of help to his friend.

"Well, the Bureau called me today. They have gotten multiple calls this week from tattoo shops with some information of people coming in to get tattoos in the same location as the hosts of those implants you have. I haven't even looked through the reports yet. I was picking them up when you called." Mulder now held the file in his hand. "You boys feel like doing some reading?"

The four men all took a report. When done with one they would switch off with someone else to read another. Each of the six reports told of people different ages, races and locations. All wanting tattoos in the same spot as the victims. There really wasn't much to go on. A name, contact info and a date scheduled for the tattoo was just about the entirety of the information that they had.

Mulder sighed to himself thinking, 'well its not exactly like they're looking for references or credentials when you get a tattoo.' He felt his thoughts drifting. 'I guess Scully would know, she did get a tattoo after all.'

"Look at this!" Byers said snapping Mulder out of his thoughts. This one was scheduled for today and they'er not to far from here Mulder."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Mulder took the hour drive to Maryland. He was headed to a tattoo parlor in Hanover. His mind was reeling. Could any of this have to with Scully. He just didn't know. Once there he gave them the description of the man they had put in the alert about. His name was Samuel Fuller. All that was sent on the man to Mulder was his name and phone number. Here they had a photo copy of his drivers licenses. Samuel had already gotten his tattoo and had been gone for several hours by the time Mulder showed up.

He decided to speak to the artist. "Was there anything out of the ordinary you could tell me about him?" Mulder spoke to a man that was covered with tattoos, piercings on his lips, nose, ears, eye brows, cheeks, neck and most likely many other places that he was glad he couldn't see. He almost laughed at his own question. 'What would this man find out of the ordinary,' he thought to himself.

The artist, a man that went solely by the name of Jim, told him, "He was just a quiet guy. Definitely his first tattoo but he took it like a trooper. Never moved or said a word. I tried to make small talk to the man. You know, makes the job go quicker, but he never said a word. Just sat there."

"Ok, thank you. I appreciate your help." Mulder was out the door and headed to Samuel Fuller's apartment.

He found the address quite easily. He pulled up to a suburban looking area. Nice looking apartment buildings. Quiet. He rang the door bell of the man in question. Upon his surprise the door opened up to a normal looking man with a puzzled look upon his expression.

"Can I help you?" offered Samuel Fuller dryly.

"Yes, thank you. I'm Special Agent Mulder with the FBI and this….." he almost introduced Scully who was not there. "And there are some questions I'd like to ask you."

"Sure, please come in." Samuel held the door open for him to enter.

Once inside his house he felt like this man fit the description of victims related to this case. He could see no pictures of family, friends, girlfriend, children, no pictures at all actually.

"I wanted to ask you about a tattoo you recently decided to get." He stood staring around the small apartment, noticing a small duffel bag packed near the door.

"I don't know what your talking about. I don't have any tattoo's. Sorry you came out of your way for nothing but I need to get going." The man seemed strange to Mulder. Talking in a very monotonous voice.

"I see that. Where are you headed." Mulder inquired.

"To where I need to be. You really ought to be going now." Samuel was ushering him out of the door.

"Just one more thing." Mulder turned around facing the man. He grabbed his shirt by the collar. Pulling it down just below his armpit. There was a fresh square bandage on his right shoulder, tapped down. Samuel Fuller seemed genuinely confused.

The door closed in Mulder's face.

Mulder pulled his car farther down the block where he wasn't directly in front of the man's house but he could keep an eye on him if he left. It didn't take long for the man to walk out of his front door, duffle bag in tow, and head towards his car.

Mulder started his ignition.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They drove for hours. Mulder was happy that he had filed his gas tank before going to see Mr. Fuller, otherwise he feared he would have had to stop for gas and loose him. They were in Pocahontas, Virginia. He couldn't stop thinking about Scully. This is were she had been that night she called him confused about where she had been all day.

Almost 6 hours had passed when the car ahead of him finally started to reduce it's speed. 'Where are we.' Mulder was thinking. 'No where by the looks of it.' They were on a dirt road. Nothing around them for miles in any direction that he could see. He kept a good distance away from the car in front of him, lights off. He didn't want to be noticed. Slowly the car in front of him was turning. When Mulder approached the turn he could see it was just a path. Barely large enough for a car. Samuel Fuller made a few more of these turns onto these small pathways.

Now up ahead he could make out a huge building. This was the only place that Fuller could be going so he decided to turn off his car. He had no idea what he would find here. At least he could come unannounced. He got out of the care and walked slowly in the direction of the building ahead of him.

He walked carefully, making sure no one was watching him. After a few minuets he saw Samuel Fuller's car up ahead, not alone. There must have been about fifteen other cars there. This was strange. What was this place.

Still a number of yards away from the building itself Mulder's phone started to go off. He jumped, reached for his phone and opened it quickly. "Mulder," he said just above a whisper.

He was scanning the area. He couldn't see anyone moving around. All the cars but Fuller's seemed to have a layer of dust on them as though they've been there for days.

"Hey, its Frohike. I'm not sure how to say this Mulder, but umm… Well we've done some back round checks on all the descriptions that was sent to you and umm.. Mulder. One of them was Agent Scully."

Mulder disconnected his phone. That's when he saw it. Scully's car sitting with the rest of them. Days of dust covering it.

 **Not entirely sure about this chapter myself. Sorry theres no Scully in it but I just couldn't get anything different to happen. Re-wrote this chapter a number of times. Hope it came out somewhat enjoyable. Please review and let me know! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update. As you all know I do not own these** **characters but I love them! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!**

Mulder moved around the building carefully. He could only see one entrance in the front so far. He didn't want to risk Scully's safety by barging in the front door. 'What the hell was she doing here', he though as he looked for an access point. The building was about 3 stories tall. It was a large building. It looked industrial. Slowly he made his way around the building. He found a series of small windows on the side, around the corner of the main entrance.

The window was approximately 7 and a half or eight foot tall. No way he could just peak inside. He kept looking. When he reached the back he found another door way. It was a solid steal door. He would be taking a risk by just opening it up. "Damn it!" He didn't know what to do. Scully's car was here so she was more than likely inside. He didn't want to bring harm to her by trying to get inside this building. It was very possible this was somewhere she wanted to be and he was intruding.

He walked farther around the building. Not exactly looking for anything in particular but looking just the same. A few yards past the building he saw an old milk crate. It didn't look so stable but it would have to do. Bringing it back to the side windows, he placed it on its side and carefully stood on top of it. He held most of his weight on the window ledge, hoping he would not fall through it and cause an injury to himself.

It took a moment or two for his eyes to adjust to the dim lighting inside. At first he could make nothing out at all. Slowly, shapes started to form. It felt like he was standing there for an eternity for his brain to recognize what he was looking at.

Shadows started to make shapes. Shapes started to make forms. Finally he saw figures. It looked like an empty room, besides a hand full of people sitting inside. The people looked like statues. They all sat so still. Sitting indian style and not moving at all. They seemed to be in a trance. All but one man that walked around the room. Looking at each individual sitting on the floor.

Mulders hands were starting to sweat. He could fell himself loosing his grip. He tighten his grasp as much as he could to continue to get a better look inside. All the people sat in five rows of three. He was squinting. His field of vision wasn't perfect through the dark dusty window. Scanning each row, he first recognized Samuel Fuller. He had such a blank look on his expression. Even though this man did not seem very animated when he met him earlier, now how just seem like a doll, sitting here amongst the rest of the dolls.

Looking at each person now, in each row, he finally came across Scully. She sat there like all the rest. She looked like the perfect little doll herself. Mulder felt the blood in his veins turn to ice water. He felt such an urgency to run inside and grab Scully and bring her to safety. Only his FBI training kicked in. He knew that wasn't the smartest approach. There was no way of knowing who else was in this building, on the upper levels, or what they had in means of defense. By trying to save her, he may only bring her harm.

Really starting to loose his footing now, he was trying his best not to panic. All he could do was stare at her. Then something caught his eye. The man surveillancing the group was further in the back now. Scully was in the second row to the front. He saw her move her head slightly, from side to side. She was watching him.

His foot slipped. For a split second he hung there, maybe by just shear will, the strength in his hands still grasping the cement window sill. Finally he let go.

'That's it' he thought. 'I'm going inside.' He walked around to the back of the building and once again found himself in front of the huge steal door. Slowly he opened it. Just enough that he could squeeze his body though and not make to much of a disturbance. Hoping that no one heard him he quietly closed the door and stepped inside.

Once again he found his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness inside. The room he was in was completely empty. Judging from the view he had from the window, he knew that the next room in front of him was were Scully was. He slowly made his away across the floor edging closer to the next room.

"Mr. Mulder. How nice it is for you to join us."

Mulder jumped and swung around. The voice was familiar. Once he laid his eyes of the man that had spoken to him, he knew he had met him before. He was a part of a secret government within our own government. Powerful men that controlled almost everyone and everything. Almost.

"I shouldn't be surprised to see you here, you cigarette smoking bastard!" Mulder did everything he could to keep his voice down and not to swing at this man.

"You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. For as many times as I've saved you, I'm not sure I can now." Cigarette smoking man stood there with a smug look on his face.

"I just came here to get Scully." Mulder was infuriated. Did Scully have any idea the people she was involving herself with.

"What makes you think she wants to leave? Does she look as though she's being held against her will?" Smoke came out of the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

Mulder stood there just staring at the man. Not only did he not know the answer to that question he didn't know what to do next. Moments passed in almost silence. The only sounds were the inhale and exhale of the cigarette the man was smoking.

As soon as his eyes lay upon the red box Mulder was ontop of if. He saw a fire alarm, ran to it and pulled. The sound was deafening. When he turned around the Cigarette smoking man was out of sight, as if he was never there in the first place.

The alarm was screaming. Mulder decided it would be best not to be noticed by anyone coming out of the building. He ran as fast as he possibly could and hid behind the tall grass near the front of the building. People came out moving fast toward their vehicles. If Mulder could take a guess while looking at their expressions, they all looked confused. Scully was the last one out. She took a look around before she got in her car. She was the only one that looked like she had actually knew where she was.

She jumped in the driver seat and started the ignition. Mulder ran back to his car and did the same. She was a bit ahead of him now but he was determined to catch up. Now that quiet lonely road had quite a bit of traffic on it. Lucky for him he knew exactly what car he was following.

Speeding and swerving in-between lanes and cars he finally got behind the one he wanted. When he did he started flashing his lights and blowing his horn. He saw her look in her rearview mirror. Signaling his hand out the window, he was trying to tell her to pull over. She would not give up her speed though. So he just went with it and continued to follow her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hours later they were back in D.C. She finally stopped at a bar they sometimes frequented. She parked and walked right inside without even looking at him. She was acting as though it hadn't been almost a month that they last seen each other, or they hadn't just driven hours on end without stopping from a very strange experience, even for Fox Mulder.

He walked a few paces behind her not sure exactly how to act. He was excited to finally be in her presence after all this time but under these circumstances he was unsure of himself.

Scully slid into a both that was farthest in the back and away from the crowd. He slid in, in front of her.

"Scully, I'm so glad to s…"

"What the hell where you thinking Mulder!" Scully interrupted. Her green eyes scorching a hole in his head. "I'm pretty sure you were aware I was looking to be alone during this time off. If I needed your assistance I would have asked you for it. Damn it Mulder!"

He was stunned into speechlessness for a moment. Anything he has ever tried to do for her has always been to help, not to hurt her. He felt ashamed right now. He knew she was right. She wanted her privacy and he couldn't even give that to her.

"Scully, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to intrude on you. I didn't even know you would be there. I received a tip from the FBI hotline that several tattoo pallors had called in with information that we gave during our last case together. I was following a lead." Even though he was telling the truth part of him still felt embarrassed. He couldn't help it.

An awkward moment of silence passed while they both stared into each others eyes.

Scully slid her hand across the table, reaching out for his. He took her small hand into both of his and squeezed it. "Scully, I'm truly sorry."

Looking down, shaking her head, she smiled at him. "So am I Mulder. I over reacted and I'm sorry."

Holding her hand in his, he stood up pulling her with him. "I've missed you."

Staring up into his eyes Scully felt a sting of tears in the back of hers. God she missed him so much. He had no idea of what she has been through this last month without him.

He bent down and pulled her into an embraced. His arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck. He stood up lifting her feet off the ground and she chuckled.

"That sounds like music to my ears," he said releasing her slightly, arms still around her but her feet back on the ground.

Suddenly her expression became serious. "Mulder, I have so much to tell you. I'm sorry I couldn't do it before. I thought I was protecting you, but the truth is, I really need you Mulder."

Finally a tear fell from her eye. She couldn't help it. She had so many emotions going through her all at once. Joy, fear, excitement, just to name a few. She leaned in closer to him once more and his arms instantly wrapped around her. Her body was flat against his, arms around the inside of his jacket, the side of her face flat agains his chest.

He sighed and pulled her in closer. "I told you before Scully I'm here for you. You don't have to go through this alone." Still holding her, he laid his lips a top of her her head. They stayed this was for quite some time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you enjoy!**

It was time to tell Mulder everything. So much had happened over the last four weeks she wasn't even sure where to being.

Sitting back down at their table, they both ordered a refill on their drinks

"Mulder, I'm sorry I left you in the dark on this. I just wasn't sure what the right thing to do was. I didn't want to involve you in my mess." Scully looked down at the drink that she ordered. It was rare that she drank but tonight felt like and exception. She almost hopped she could find all her answers in the bottom of that glass.

Mulder held is own drink in his hand. He waited for her to continue.

"After that night I woke up from a nightmare and you were there with me, well that wasn't the end of my nightmares. They continued, but with strange things happening to me as well. I would wake up and not know where I was or how I got there. Like that night that I ended up in Pocahontas, things like that continually happened to me. But that first night. The night I called you, a man called my cell phone. He knew exactly where I was and told me not to tell anyone about it."

It was hard for Scully to look Mulder in his eyes. Mulder just stared intently across from her. "Scully you should have told me. Let me in. I could have helped you."

"That's not all Mulder. These dreams were becoming more and more like a reality. It was almost like I was being spoken to. I just knew I was supposed to be somewhere but didn't know where that somewhere was. Sometimes, I would be able to make out exactly where I should be and when I came to I was in a strange place only half way remembering how I got there. I'm not sure exactly how to explain it Mulder."

Mulder reached across the table and grabbed her hand. Rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand he asked, "Did you get a tattoo Scully? I mean a new one?"

"I'm getting there Mulder." She squeezed his hand. Thankful for the presence it represented. "The only way I could explain it, which sounds so crazy, is that these actions where being lead by my implant. I could feel it Mulder! One day, I got a confirmation call from a local tattoo parlor. They said I was there a week earlier to book getting a tattoo on my shoulder. It took everything in me not to call you then. I was so frightened. Not only did I have no recollection of this, it was all so similar to the case we were working on before all this started happening to me."

"Scully, I'm so sorry. I should have never taken that case. I should have left good enough alone." Continuing to hold her hand, Mulder failed to meet her gaze. He felt so guilty for everything that had happened to her. For all that bad that has happened in her life, she would have been spared of it she never met him.

"No, Mulder, please do not apologize for this. If if wasn't for you I would have never knew what to look for. Once I got that phone call I started calling around to local tattoo shops and I finally got a hit. A women by the name of Ashely Case. She was scheduled to get a tattoo the day before I was. I canceled my appointment. To be on the safe side I decided to get a great piece of henna work done. I wasn't sure if I would need it to pull off the lie."

Scully pulled down her shirt passed her shoulder to expose an intricate piece of henna work. Only instead of the usual yellow/orange colors that was traditionally used, this had many bright colors in it.

"I followed her. She led to me to the same building you found me at today. This was the same place I looked for so many times and couldn't find. The one I passed that night I had in Pocahontas. Mulder they were doing test on these people. I haven't had the chance to look into it but I would guess Ashely Case is dead. I think once they have everything they need from these test subjects, they make sure they die. She wasn't among the people there tonight." Scully sighed in the relief of finally sharing her story.

"So what are you thinking Scully? You think this all has to do with your implant?" Mulder couldn't wrap his mind around all this information just yet.

"I'm more than certain of it Mulder." Squeezing his hand tighter she tried to find confidence in what she was about to tell him next. "That's why I decided to take my implant out."

Mulder almost leapt out of his seat while releasing her hand simultaneously. Spilling his drink on the table causing both himself and Scully to jump up out of their seats.

"What are you talking about Scully? You know exactly how dangerous that is! Why would you do that? And without talking to anyone about it first!" He was furious.

Mulder was no where near done yet but the young waitress came over to help clean up the spilled drink.

Mulder reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it on the table. "I'm sorry about the mess miss," he said. He took Scully's hands back in his and pulled them to his chest. "Can we talk in private." He was staring so intently in her eyes she felt her knees starting to go weak. How could she ever refuse him? It was the main reason she had decided to take a leave of absence in the first place. She knew she couldn't look this man in the eyes and lie to him. Ever.

"Yes, Mulder." She turned from him and grabbed her keys from the seat. Letting him lead the way, he turned to face her once they were outside and said, "I'll meet you back at your place Scully."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time it took to get back to her apartment felt like it was just a blink of an eye. She was nervous about having this conversation with him. She knew in her heart that she had made the best decision but had a feeling he was going to cast doubt on the choices she had made.

She walked into her apartment letting Mulder in behind her. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower before we start talking?"

"Of course not." He took his left hand grabbing her right and pulled it up to his cheek. She leaned into him. "I've missed you," he said pulling her closer to him. The drive to her apartment gave him time to clear his head and calm down. He knew Scully was not an irrational person and he would give her decisions the benefit of the doubt. He embraced her for a moment and let her go.

She smiled up at him. "I be quick," she promised. With that she was off to her bedroom to grab some comfortable clothes and headed towards the direction of her bathroom.

When she got out, Mulder was in the kitchen. She could smell food cooking and all though she hadn't the slightest idea of what it was just yet, she felt her stomach rumbling in response. She realized she hadn't eaten in two days.

Walking into the kitchen Mulder smiled at her. "I figured you might be hungry Scully so I made my famous grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches." He smiled that goofy smile of his that made her heart melt.

Looking around at her kitchen and seeing the trouble he went through for her, she started to feel tears stinging the back of her eyes yet again.

"Whats wrong Scully? It cant be that bad. You haven't even tasted it yet," he joked while making his was closer to her. Hovering above her, he took her chin in his hand and lifted her face so she had no choice but to look into his eyes. "Talk to me Scully."

"Theres so much I need to say to you but right now I'm just going to say thank you for diner because I am starving. Shall we eat?" Scully diverted her eyes from him, looking at the food on the table. He walked over with her and held her chair, scooting her in closer to the table when she took a seat.

Scully hadn't even realized just how hungry she was. She couldn't even remember what her last meal consisted of. After devouring her sandwiched and once again thanking Mulder for the meal she headed into her living room while Mulder cleared the dishes from the table.

Sitting on her couch, pulling a blanket up over her legs, suddenly she felt how truly exhausted she was. Mentally, physically, emotionally. She knew she still had more to go tonight. She would just have to push her self through. He wanted answers and more than that, he deserved them.

Mulder finally came into the living room sitting on the opposite end of the couch she was on.

"Scully, I have so many questions for you but I can see how tired you are." After a quick look into her eyes he cast his gaze downward. "Right now, I'm just so grateful that your ok. You have no idea how strange it has been with out having you around." Finally looking back up at her meeting her intense blue eyes.

"I am sorry Mulder. I hope you believe me. I really did what I thought was best." She couldn't help the yawn that escaped her. Its been over 48 hours that she slept. She didn't know how Mulder did it sometimes, going days without sleep. She was starting to feel delusional. 'Was this the best time to have a conversation like this, in the condition I'm in,' she thought to herself.

Her yawn was contagious. Now he couldn't help but yawn himself. Felling sleep over take him. Thinking back on it, he hadn't had a good night sleep in over a month now. Not since she found out that Scully had decided to take a leave of absence. Sitting with her, seeing her alive and well, took everything out of him. He felt all energy being pulled from his body. He realized this past month he had been going on pure adrenaline alone.

Scully chuckled, eyebrow raised. "Looks like I'm not the only one that some sleep would do good huh?"

"I guess your right. I take it as I'm getting kicked out?" Mulder smiled at her and stood up. Attempting to find his car keys.

"No, Mulder." Scully stood up after him, grabbing his wrist. "Stay the night here with me. Your too tired to drive and I'm too tired to fight you on the subject." She looked up into his eyes hopefully.

How could he resist her. It was like she could put a spell on him with those icy blue eyes of hers. "Ok, Scully, but under one condition."

Eyebrow now raised in full Scully fashion, she asked, "OK, and what's that?"

"That its my turn to take a shower and you find something for me to wear that I could actually fit in." He said this smiling down at her, happy that he made the decision not to press the issue of more details of what she has done over the past four weeks.

With a sideways smile Scully looked up at him and told him, "I'm sure I could make that happen."

He followed her into her bedroom. She found some large baggy sweatpants and an FBI academy t-shirt that had been 3 sizes to big for her and she had never worn.

Handing the clothing over to Mulder he asked, "Do you want me to grab some pillows and blankets for the couch now so you don't have to wait for me to go to sleep?"

"No, I think a bed would do you some good Mulder." As she said this she could feel the flush filling her cheeks.

"Your probably right Scully," he leaned in and gave her forehead a tender peck. "I'll be right out."

When Mulder came out of the bathroom he was wearing her "baggy" sweatpants that looked like high waters on him and her t-shirt that was at least one size to small. He walked into her dimly light bedroom to find her fast asleep. Breathing softly, she looked so peaceful.

He felt ridicules in this outfit. He decided to take it off and sleep in his boxers. He would feel much more comfortable. Besides its not like Scully hasn't seen him in is underwear before. He was too tired to care and looking at her passed out just made him yearn for the bed even more.

He slid under the covers. At first feeling a bit unsure of himself and where to be. 'To hell with it' he thought. He missed her. He loved her more than life it self. Why was it always so hard for him to admit that to himself. He closed the short distance between them and pull the sleeping Scully into his frame. She instantly wrapped herself around him. Her arm went across his chest, her leg around his lower body, her head resting in the nape of his shoulder. He breathed in the fragrant sent of her shampoo. Her body relaxed and her breathing continued in short and soft sounds of sleep.

He tighten his grip around her just enough to not awakened her. He placed his lips atop her head, feeling her soft hair underneath his lips. He whispered, "I love you," and fell into the most peaceful sleep he had in weeks.

 **Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Scully woke up in her bed alone. She looked at the clock. It was almost 9:00am. She figured Mulder might be in the kitchen making coffee or something. Walking out of her bedroom, around her apartment, there were no signs of him. She started feeling a little panicked. Was what she remembered about last night just a dream or a delusion. She went back in the bedroom and looked around. She saw the clothes she had let him use last night folded up on her dresser. She sighed, at least she hadn't imagined it. 'Did he leave in the middle of the night'? she wondered. She was usually such a light sleeper. Gathering up some clothes she decided to take a shower.

When she was dressed and ready for the day she heard her door close shut. She reached for her gun and had it raised when Mulder walked into the bedroom.

"Whoa! I'm not armed G woman," he said with his hands raised in the air and a smirk on his face.

"Sorry, Mulder. I thought you were gone," she said lowering her weapon and putting the safety back on.

"Well, I was. Now I'm back," He said smiling back at her. "I woke up a couple of hours ago. I could tell you needed some more sleep. I didn't want to wake you, so I went home took a shower and picked us up some breakfast."

"Coffee?" She looked hopefully at him.

"Of course." Walking back in the direction of her kitchen Mulder picked up her cup of coffee and handed it to her.

"I guess I really needed that sleep," taking a sip of the coffee letting the warm beverage sooth her as it always did in the mornings.

"I think we both did," Mulder said taking a seat at her kitchen table, taking out the bagels he had bought them for breakfast and handing one over to Scully. "I know you may not want to Scully but we have a lot we need to talk about. I would really love if we can do that today."

"We may need to order in lunch and diner," Scully said more to her to herself then to Mulder. "Ok, Mulder your right. Where to do you want to start?"

"Lets start with you deciding to take your implant out Scully." He saw her flinch. He hadn't meant for that to come out as angry as it did.

"I was tired of not being able to walk through a metal detecter without being stopped." Her attempt at lightening the mood did not amuse him. He stared intensely across at her.

"Seriously, Mulder it was not a decision I made lightly. I weighed my options. As I told you last night, I could _feel_ the implant. It was like a low and subtle pressure in the back of my neck." She unconsciously put her hand to her neck where her implant used to be. "I wasn't sure at first. I couldn't recognize it for what it was but the stranger my experiences became the stronger the sensations."

"But Scully, you know what happened the last time you took it out. How dangerous it was. You almost died, Scully. I just don't understand why you would take that risk again." Mulder could feel is heart quicken at the memories of Scully being sick in the hospital with cancer. It was a miracle that she was sitting in front of him. He couldn't believe she would willing take a chance like that again.

"The implant is preserved exactly like it was when you found it. Before you suggested replacing it with the one I originally took out. Besides it hasn't seemed very safe to have it right now either. People are dying Mulder, and I fit description of the victims." She inhaled deeply. It was difficult actually admitting this to herself. "I'm fine, Mulder."

"Yea well you were fine for a long while when you removed it the last time." He was smoldering.

"Yes, but last time we had no idea what could happen. We're smarter this time around. I know what signs to look for. Besides I get checked up routinely every the 3 months with blood work by my oncologist and a PET scan every 6 months. I had my last scan just over a month ago and it was unremarkable. Not signs of cancer at all. If there are any changes I will know right away and I can put it back in. I needed some sort of freedom from this. What was I supposed to do? Lock myself away somewhere so I couldn't unconsciously go about to finally let it bring me to my death?" She scoffed.

"No, Scully, of course not. I could have been there for you, with you. I could have looked out for you and made sure you were safe." Mulder was staring so intently at she felt like she was on fire.

She couldn't help but laugh. "And what would that have changed. I would still have been a prisoner in my own body and on top of it needing a babysitter every moment of my life. Thats no way to live Mulder."

"I just wish there was a different way. I don't like this." There was a long pause. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you, Scully. I think I know who may have called you that night. Cigarette man was at the warehouse last night. He's definitely involved in this."

"Why doesn't that surprise me." Shaking her head Scully got up to clear the table. They had been sitting there talking for almost an hour. She needed to move around.

Sensing her need for a break he asked her, "Why don't we take a walk Scully. Its beautiful outside and I think we could both use some fresh air."

"Yea that sounds really good actually. There's a really nice park not to far from here. Its walking distance." She was ready to get out of the house.

xxxxxxxx

Walking down the block from her house on the way to the park nearby, Scully was thinking about how they have just scratched the surface of everything they need to discuss. It was going to be a long day but she was looking forward to getting everything out in the open. Just the little bit they have talked about made her feel lighter.

"Its funny Mulder," Scully said looking up at her partner as they walked together, "how far off track has my life has become when the most normal thing I've done in months feels so odd."

"What do you mean Scully?" Mulder slowed his pace when he saw the park just up ahead. They walked to a nearby bench underneath a large oak tree shielding them from the sun in their faces.

"Taking a stroll to the park." She laughed out loud. "Its just a normal thing that normal people do. I haven't felt normal in a long time."

"I hate to be the one to break this to you Scully but I don't think either one of us could be classified as normal any more but I think we could blend in from time to time." He was laughing with her now. She was right. They had both seen and been through so much over the years, it had changed them.

"Do you want to continue?" He asked her quietly. He didn't want to push her but there was more he needed to know.

"Yea," looking down at her feet she continued with her story. "The first night I saw the warehouse I instantly knew I recognized it. I had been there before but I couldn't remember when or why. I wanted to go inside, look around, see if it could jog my memory but I had no idea where I was or how I got there. I was almost out of gas, I didn't have my weapon on me and I had no cell phone service. I decided against it and continued to try and get home."

Mulder reached out and held her hand, reassuring her to continue. She held his hand back.

"On multiple attempts I tried to find it again but never succeeded until I followed Ashely Case. The first time I followed her there I just waited outside. I was relieved that I wasn't crazy. There were other cars there when I pulled up. I waited there for hours. Eventually everyone started to trickle outside. They all seemed so strange. No one looked at each other, no one said a word to each other. They just piled in their cars and drove away. There were two more cars sitting there. I knew others were still inside. I waited. Two men came out. They were smiling at one another. They seemed to be congratulating themselves. They shook hands and got in their cars and drove off. After I was sure no one else was in the building I went inside to have a look around. It was the strangest thing Mulder. It looked just like the room I saw in my dream only there were no people lying on the beds. The set up was identical though. There was medical equipment that I have never seen in my life and could not identify there." She sighed. She knew he wouldn't like the next part.

"The devices that I dreamt about where there. I decided to put it up to my own neck to see what, if anything at all happened." Her eyes pulled back up to meet Mulder's. She could see his displeasure in what she was telling him but his only response had been to rub the back of her hand with his thumb prompting her to continue.

"Mulder, it was like this thing became alive just being near my implant. It stuck to the back of my neck almost flying out of my hand. The computer monitor came on and I could see series of digits and letters coming up on the screen. It was the last thing I remembered. When I came to I was laying face down on the floor. The device had fallen off my neck. I inspected the computer. There was a disc inside and I believed it had recorded whatever information it had just taken from me. I left then. I had seen enough. When I walked outside it was fully dark. I had been unconscious for hours. Its when I decided to take a leave of absence from the Bureau."

She needed another break. If even just a short one. Standing up still holding his hand she said, "Come on Mulder lets walk around a little."

They continued through the park hand in hand. Letting the silence become a welcomed presence. Molder's mind was reeling. This entire time she was gone he had been arrogant enough to think it was because of him. He felt foolish and ashamed of himself. He should have been there for her.

A long stretch of time passed as they walked in silence. They were headed back in the direction of her apartment.

Mulder finally broke the silence. "Do you have the disc Scully?"

She was surprised he hadn't asked sooner. "I have it, yes. I haven't had it checked out yet. I feared if I did it would have been brought to your attention. I wasn't ready for that to happen yet."

"Scully what happened last night? When you were inside with the rest of those people." They had stopped now, sitting on the ledge of a near by building. Watching people go about their every day routines.

"I knew I was going to go back but I wanted to be able to blend in just in case. I knew that having a tattoo on the shoulder was significant I just didn't know why. Thats when I decided to get the henna. Just a few short days later I found myself back in the warehouse only this time I hadn't voluntarily driven there. I couldn't remember doing so anyway. I was in the same room as before but now everything had been cleared out. I stole a glance around the room hoping my movements would not be noticed. All these people seemed to be in some sort of trance. After what fell like hours of sitting still the two men that I had seen leave last on my previous trip there, finally walked in. One was rolling in a machine. He hooked it up to Ashley Case's shoulder. It was as though a jolt passed through her and after a minuet or so they disconnected it from her and left the room. Everyone started to get up and leave, so I followed suit. When I got back home I got in touch with a physician I went to med school with and asked him to remove my implant. I was sure my life was in danger." Scully felt light headed. She had been talking for hours now. It was after one.

"Well I guess you were right Scully. Looks like its time to get some lunch." They walked to a local deli and ordered sandwiches. There they hadn't discussed anything about their time away from each other. They were just enjoying their time together.

Back at her apartment now it was finally time to conclude her story. She was so happy her tale was almost over. Once she was done they would finally be able to work on what comes next.

"Mulder, I believe that these people served as a type of catalyst. They're being used for something unknown to us at the moment. The people behind this is gaining information from them and then disposing of them when they have everything they need. I just don't know what yet. It was what I was hoping to find out yesterday. The only thing that happened was that device was hooked up to almost everyone. They started from the back row and was working their way up. I would have been next and I would have most likely been found out, I'm sure of it, if it wasn't for you and the diversion you caused." She was finally done. She had explained everything of importance and had finally reached the events of last night.

Mulder sat in silence for some time. What type of information could these men be gathering. It was obvious that they chose their victims based on their life styles. The more secluded the better but besides that he was at a loss.

"Were going to figure this out Scully." He was sitting on her couch. She was sitting on the opposite end. "Together." He said this quite seriously. There was no amusement in his expression.

"Together," she said nodding. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her close to him. She felt a brand new conversation leading way. Another conversation that was equally important as the one they just had. This one she sensed would be even more uncomfortable but much more personal to both of them.

Now sitting right next to each other, all either one of them could hear was the sound of each others breathing. Scully pulled her knees up resting them on his stomach while he was sitting catty corner in the nook of the armrest and back of the couch. One hand rested on her thigh while the other was stroking he hair and occasionally her check.

"I guess we still have more to talk about huh Scully?" As Mulder said this he could feel his pulse start to quicken.

"I guess we do. I'm thinking this one is yours to start though Mulder." She wanted to put the ball in his court.

He smiled at her and realized how easy it would be for him to chicken out of this and leave well enough alone. He also realized that would probably be the biggest regret of his life.

"Ok Scully. I'll start off by saying that I have wanted to apologize if I came on to strong that night. I guess there were just so many thoughts and feelings that I needed to share that it just came out all together probably overwhelming you with it. The last thing I wanted was to smother you." Mulder felt her hand on top of his thigh and with it a blot of electricity run though him. She wasn't pulling away. She was in fact responding to him.

A small giggle escaped her. "What's so funny?" He asked her. A smile pulling at his lips.

"Nothing at all actually. It's just that over this past month I have imagined this conversation and each time I pictured me as the one apologizing." She had now become serious again. "We had finally been honest about our feelings for each other. More honest than we have been over the years of our partnership together and I just left after that. I knew that I should have at least offered you some sort of explanation but I just didn't know how to do that without involving you in everything. As much as I wanted and needed you there with me, I was afraid. I didn't want something happening to you because of me."

"Well, how about we start fresh from this moment on?" He was now hopeful that she was going to reciprocate his feelings for her.

"I would love that Mulder." She stared directly into his eyes.

"For some reason I feel a but coming on," he continued the gaze being sure not to break it. His confidence starting to waver.

"I'm just afraid of what would happen to us if this didn't work out. More than anything else Mulder your my best friend. Your the most important person to me on this planet. I can't fathom loosing you even if that meant never truly having you." She couldn't believe she had actually spoken those words. She could feel herself start to tremble.

He pulled her closer. "Scully, one thing you never have to worry about is loosing me. What ever could possibly happen between us, I promise you I will always be there for you. Also, Scully, we don't have to rush into anything. All I know is that you are my perfect opposite and by that Scully I mean you are my perfect everything. Your the one that I was meant to be with Scully. I just can't imagine being with anyone other than you."

He pulled her even closer now. Their lips just inches apart. "If this is something you think you want, I'm all in." His hand held a fist full of her hair now. He just waited for her response. He was rewarded with her lips closing on his. It was the sweetest kiss he had ever known.

She pulled away slightly. "Theres nothing more in this world that I want more than what's in front of me," She said just above a whisper and he pulled her back in to continue their kiss.

 **Hope all the dialogue wasn't to boring. I guess that's what happens when these two are away from each other for too long!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Sorry it took forever to update this story. I hope you still enjoy! Please review!_**

Talking about their feelings for one another was not an easy task for either of them. They were both such private people that held their feelings in check at all times. It was a survival mechanism they had both learned well for one reason or the other during the curse of their careers but this conversation was necessary. In the end they both concluded how deep their feelings were for one another and how dangerous that could be. Neither one of them wanted their feelings, _relationship?,_ to interfere with the job. They needed to be careful with how they pursued this but in the end they both knew it was something they wanted to see through. They just needed to take things very slow.

They also talked about what was to be done next in finding out what the hell was going on with these people, Scully included, with the implants. There were so many things to be done. It seemed like everything was a priority. They needed to find out what was on the disc Scully had, find out what happened to Ashely Case, see if they could somehow come in contact with cigarette man. Also try and find others that have been in the warehouse, including the two men that seemed to be supervising the group. They had a lot of work to do. It was time for Scully to call Skinner and tell her that her leave of absence was over.

After Mulder left that night, Scully thought it would be a good idea to get an early night sleep. She felt like she had a ton of bricks taken off of her back. If she had learned anything from this experience, she had learned how much she needed Mulder. She always wanted to be so strong and to be able to handle everything alone but where has that gotten her? She had felt like she was truly loosing herself and even then she didn't submit and call her partner. The one and only person she knew she could trust. This was something she was going to have to work on.

Now feeling like she could once again take on the world she curled up in bed not worrying about what tomorrow would bring.

xxxxxx

Mulder was elated. How much had changed, in a twenty four hour time period. He had Scully back in is life, and that alone was enough to make him happy but there was so much more than that. They actually really talked. They both knew where they other one stood. No more side stepping conversations and pretending like the other was clueless about how the other one felt. It was all out in the open now.

They both agreed to take it slow. Very slow. They had waited this long and had fell in love so deeply that Mulder didn't think that taking it slow at this point would harm anything. Hell, they could probably be put in the dictionary for taking a relationship slow. Look at how long it took them to even admit that they had feelings for one another.

The only dark cloud over Mulder's head tonight was Scully's safety. She was really risking a lot by taking her implant out but he understood her and her decision to do what she did. He admitted to himself that if it were him in the situation he would have probably done the same.

Now it was time get to the bottom of things. Tomorrow would be a new beginning for both of them. Scully would be back to work with him and he knew together they were unstoppable.

xxxxxxxxxx

Rising much earlier than normal, full of excitement, Scully felt like it was her very first day going to work for the FBI. She got to work much earlier than she typically would. It felt good to be back. Once she got down to the basement office she was surprised to see Mulder already there.

"Hey, good morning. Your here early." Standing in the door way, she gave her partner a quizzical look.

"Well, I guess I could say the same about you huh?" He gave her one of his lopsided smiles that made her feel weak at the knees. "I figured we had a lot of work to do so why not get a head start. I couldn't sleep much anyway. Why don't you get settled, Scully, and I'll fill you in on what I've done so far."

"I can't yet Mulder. I just came here to put my things down. I still haven't talked to Skinner." She said this while putting down the small briefcase she carried with her today. Inside was all the information that she had collected over her month absence. "I thought it may be better to have that conversation in person."

"I'll go with you, Scully, he may have some questions for me about this too." He got up from his chair to stand next to her. He put his hand on the nape of her neck and gently put a kiss on her check. "Its good to have you back."

Scully could feel her cheeks start to burn with the excitement of his touch. She smiled up at him as he pulled away from her. "It's good to be back." They turned in unison and headed out the door making their way to A.D. Walter Skinner's office.

xxxxxxxxxx

At such an early hour there was no secretary guarding the entrance of Skinner's office. Scully knocked on the door and heard Skinner give his permission to enter. As soon as he saw who stood in front of his door, he stood from his desk walking towards her to greet her, wearing a genuine smile on his face.

When he got closer to her she could sense he wanted to hug her but offered his hand instead.

"Welcome back Agent Scully. We've missed you here. Can I assume your being here today means your ready to return from your leave?"

Scully was a bit taken aback from his obvious pleasure of her return. They always got along for the most part during her career here but he wasn't a man to ever show much emotion. "Yes Sir, if it's alright that is. I'm ready to be back at work and anxious to continue my investigation where Mulder and I left off before my leave."

Skinner looked confused. "Of course it's alright. Please come in and take a seat. Both of you. Are you referring to the case of the unsolved deaths of the tattoo victims?" The case had distastefully been nicked named as "dead inked" around the office.

All three of them had settled into their seats when Mulder finally spoke for the first time. "There were some details that we may have left out about that case when handing in our final report."

Scully shot Mulder a look. It wasn't the way she would have approached the confession. "Not only that, Sir, but there has been new information that has come to our attention that would warren reopening the investigation."

The trio sat in Skinners office for the better part of an hour. The agents brought Skinner completely up to date. This time leaving nothing out. It was time for them to get to the bottom of this and that meant having support behind them.

Skinner was shocked to hear about the connections with Scully. "It's easier to understand now why you needed some time away. We need to be careful in are pursuit here. I think the first step is to get some information on the warehouse. I can look into the owners and hopefully learn what it has been used for, on paper at least, and see where that leads us. In the meantime why don't you bring the disc down to forensics and see what they can come up with."

"Actually, if you don't mind I think we rather have some of our people outside the FBI look into that. I think it would be safer." Mulder looked over at Scully to make sure she supported that decision. She gave him a small nod confirming his choice. She knew he would prefer to have the Gun Man look into the disc. She honestly felt the same way. As paranoid as they were, they would take extra precautions.

"Ok, that will be fine, Agents, I'll let you two get started. Please let me know if you need any assistance with this case." Skinner stood up signaling an end to their meeting.

"Now that you mentioned it Sir, there is something we could use your help with." Scully looked over at Mulder knowing what he was about to ask next. "How can we track down cigarette man?"

Skinner looked down at his desk. This was not the first time Mulder made this request. "Mulder, you know what your asking me."

"I do Sir, but he's definitely involved and has information that we need." Mulder stood up looking the Assistant Director squarely in the eyes.

"He's not the easiest man to get a hold of. It's not like I just have a phone number I could simply reach him at." He exhaled slowly. There was a brief silence as the looked at the pair in front of him. "I'll see what I can do but remember this man does not unselfishly do anything. If he helps you or gives you any information at all there will be consequences to pay." Skinner directed that statement at Scully.

"We know that Sir, and we'll make sure to be careful. I appreciate your concern." Scully now stood up. She was ready to get started. She walked toward the door turning around and smiling at Skinner. "Thank you again for your support, Sir."

The duo took off back in the direction of their shared basement office with the newfound excitement of finally getting to the bottom of this case.


End file.
